In robots co-manipulating with a human operator (for example a master manipulator, a cobot or an exoskeleton), actuators are used for maneuvering the mobile segments, such as for example a cable-driven jack equipped with an electric motor. These motors are generally good speed generators, but not as good torque generators. It therefore often turns out to be necessary to use a reducer allowing the delivered torque to be amplified, at the expense of a reduction in the speed. These reducers can reach amplification ratios of the order of 100. It is known that, from the point of view of the operator, the inertia of the motor is multiplied by the square of the amplification ratio, such that even if the chosen motor has a high performance, its inertia may be felt by the user. The forces of inertia of the segment should therefore be compensated such that the latter is as transparent as possible for the user.
A known solution is to measure or to estimate the acceleration of the segment in question so as to estimate the force of inertia to which this segment is subjected in order to compensate for the latter. The acceleration is a signal that is difficult to acquire. A known solution is to estimate the acceleration based on a position signal to which a double derivation is applied. The signal thus obtained is particularly irregular and requires a powerful filtering which reduces the performance of a control intended to compensate for the force of inertia.